


The Summer Job

by raigerr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Other pairings might be added later, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raigerr/pseuds/raigerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple summer job; you know helping out a friend out and all, but no.<br/>Instead there was perverted fox spirits, murderous ghosts and god knows what.</p><p>Just great.</p><p>AU. Fox Guardian!Aomine, Fox Guardian!Kise</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is my second language.  
> I don't have a beta so sorry for mistakes.

Ah, summer holidays. A good time to go to the beach, attend BBQ parties and pick up girls. Well, that is if you weren’t Kagami Taiga. This summer had taken a sharp turn for him. 

From a full schedule of basketball, beach trips and other fun things; to being stuck with a job at a shrine. How cool isn’t it to maintain and clean a shrine the whole summer?

Fucking awesome.

He seriously needed to learn how to say no sometimes. 

Then again, If it had not been an old friend asking for the favor, he was sure he would have turned it down. But it wasn’t so here he was on his way to look after a shrine while they were gone. 

Now, the shrine wasn’t dirty, run-down or anything, in fact it was a pretty well kept shrine and was quite popular; having several people come to visit often in the summer. It was well known that teens and couples came at night, doing those “dare” tests among themselves as the shrine had some pretty scary-ass rumors. 

You know, about spirits and ghosts showing during the night. 

Kagami - not liking ghosts at all - did not cope very well with that. And not only had they asked for him to work here, but they had also offered him to stay in the guest room at the shrine. 

Which meant spending the night there. Which meant being alone at night in a small shrine well-known for creepy shit. Kagami had put great effort into turning it down, he really did, but in the end he ended up agreeing with that too. Great.

He wasn’t usually a scaredy cat, but when it came to supernatural things - he just couldn’t handle it. Something about not being able to see (or to be honest, it would be more terrifying if he could see) things he couldn’t do anything with, scared him. 

He had visited the shrine a few times with Kuroko as kids and he remember there was these two particular fox statutes that guarded the entrance that gave off a weird vibe; sending shivers up his spine everytime he passed them. And that was one of the criterias to end up on his ‘scary-shit’ list. How he would endure nights here alone, he had no idea. 

_‘It’s too late to back down now anyways’ _he thought to himself and went up the stairs leading to the shrine.__

After an embarrassing amount of trouble carrying the bag up the stairs (why are stairs up to the shrines so fucking steep?), he was almost immediately met with the two statues and that familiar weird feeling washed over him immediately. 

If he didn’t know better he would say they had a mischievous feeling coming from them. But it was statutes so it was probably just his imagination. 

Right?

Kuroko had mentioned something about their name being Daiki and Ryouta, messengers for Inari, a fox God or something. He couldn’t quite remember. 

They weren’t so scary in the day ( _thank god_ ), actually they were pretty cool to look and added that little touch of “traditional shrine” to the place. Both had a sutra roll* in their mouths and they were painted in a pure white color. They faced each other on each side of the pathway as a way to welcome visitors.

Taking one last look, he headed towards the little building and started to look for Kuroko. 

Not seeing the little blue haired boy outside, Kagami knocked on the door frame of the building, suitcases and bags cluttering the doorway. An old man came towards him and he assumed it was Kuroko’s grandfather. 

The old man was wearing brown cargo shorts and one of those vibrant hawaiian shirts, screaming he was ready for a vacation.

“Ah, you must be Kagami-kun.Thank you for looking after the shrine for us while we are gone.” the old man grabbed his hands and bowed. Kagami, who wasn’t used to formal greetings, bowed awkwardly back. “N-No problem, i’m glad I could help,”. The old man smiled and went outside after letting him know Kuroko would be out soon. 

Soon enough Kuroko showed up a few moments later. Exchanging greetings, Kuroko showed him the room he could stay in and giving him a list over the chores and the other tasks he had to do. It was pretty straight forward things so he would manage. 

As they were departing, he received the keys and was told he could help himself with whatever he would need. Nodding and going through the list again, he caught the old man petting and hugging the statues in the corner of his eye. 

“Uh, Kuroko, why is your grandfather petting the statues?” Kuroko raised an eyebrow and turned around seeing him brush off dust and dirt from them. 

“He really cares for them. They do protect the shrine after all. He says they sometimes come alive and keep the evil spirits away too.” 

He turned back to Kagami and smiled. “Please take care of them, Kagami-kun.” 

Kagami’s whole body shivered cursing Kuroko to himself. Kuroko knew how much he disliked spiritual things. _‘That bastard’._

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm down. “Sure,” he grudgingly added, “Have a nice trip.” 

The rest of the family had already assembled by the car by the road waiting for Kuroko. 

“Don’t hesitate to call if you are wondering about something. See you later, Kagami-kun! Thanks again.” 

Kagami watched the small figure slowly walk down the stairs until he was out of sight before going back in, getting ready for his first chore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sūtras are Buddhist texts, a fact which attests to the Buddhist origins of the Inari cult - wikipedia
> 
> So what do you think?  
> Probably won't be more than a few chapters long.  
> The fic have actually been sitting in drafts on my computer for a long time, but today I just got this urge to just yolo it.
> 
> If there's some really bad grammar mistakes, please let now.  
> I'm really bad at tenses...


End file.
